The Amarantine Wife
by SegretarioDellaOfelia
Summary: Loki endures a chaotic marathon of visions in which he experiences the lives of others. He learns where his mistakes were and how to get back home from a mysterious woman who keeps recurring in his visions. AU Loki x Sigyn love story through the ages. Takes place between end of Thor and the Avengers. Formerly titled "Caillebotte"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all original ideas, save for the mythology reference.

**The Amarantine Wife**

The Asgardian felt like he had woken up from a series of dreams… nightmares and fantasies. He felt like he had just lived five different lives, and could no longer remember who he truly was.

He remembers Sigyn, his young Asgardian wife who took care and protected him over herself. Her long, golden locks were his saving grace from danger; like a poisonous snake's stripes. He remembers jumping out after her in a whirlwind of darkness, wind and rain. Her face was barely visible to him in the haze.

In another life, or dream, he was a writer…a writer in a foreign land. He was married to another woman, living another life. She was calling out to him, distressed by how much she had to drink that night and disliking another writer in the bar they were in. The place was strange to him, yet awfully familiar. No doubt he was on Midgard with a Midgardian woman. At first reaction, he hated his situation, but a hidden shy attachment to this much shorter, more aggressive female kept him from walking out and away. His hardened heart betrayed him by going soft and actually forming an attachment he did not realize he had made. He's not being called prince, Loki, highness, or any other title he was familiar with hearing. This small, loud, and grabby woman was on him, pulling at his jacket and crying something like _"Scott"_ while threatening to leave. She loved him, but there was something wrong to it all.

Suddenly the darkness is returning with the wind and the crippling confusion. Loki finds himself with yet another woman, and in yet another time and place. This time, he seems to be more conflicted than confused and lost. He takes a long step back, turning around in a circle. He is in a dark field, hazy with red smoke, but when it clears it is simply the red brick and dirt surrounding him. His senses tell him that there was pain and suffering in this area before he can remember arriving. Moss-covered rooftops and small stone buildings with red brick surround him again. He takes another step back and hits something hard that bounces back-an animal? Yes, a Midgardian horse. He feels the same kind of heartfelt compassion for this beast that he did for the short, fiery Midgardian woman he could have shown was just behind him. The need to do better, keep promises and smile again surged in him.

Loki's blue eyes scanned the area again before it too faded out into darkness and a humid mist. He felt a little unnerved by the signs of water in the air—the humid, wet air he didn't realize he must be able to breathe, the fog that litters the dark ground and the sound of waves slapping up against a pier. He felt hands crawl slowly up his back to his shoulders, surprised that small female (yet again) hands could reach up that high. Loki turned his head to find yet a different female—this one he could not ignore an intense passion for. He turned around—this time actually returning contact and examined the woman standing so close to him. This was not his beloved Sigyn; but he felt so strongly for this woman, a deep, carnal desire he hasn't recalled in a very long time. He bent his wondering head over to kiss her, to satisfy the lust inside, but she was as solid as the fog around her. Loki's head bobbed on past where her head should have been. He was utterly confused and wanted out of this nightmare. He tried to shake off any feeling of drowsiness or illogical behavior, but he simply could not.

Finally feeling as if her were struggling for air, Loki tossed wildly about in the darkness and for the first time in another equally long time, he felt genuine fear. He was afraid he would never escape this pit of confusion and fruitless wanderings. Even as Loki struggled in the darkness, he felt the overwhelming desire to give up. His eyes could not see anything, nor could his ears hear anything. Just eternal darkness. He remembered the visions he experienced; recalling one situation after the next, trying to figure out what it all meant. But before he knew it, the space around him turned from enveloping darkness to a deep blue watery lair. His body was surrounded by water and more transparent darkness. But he was not affected; he was submerged in the dark depths of the ocean. He was not wet, not was he in danger of being unable to breathe; it was very strange apparition indeed. Loki did not know what to think of it all; he was frightened, yes, but not to the extent as he could be if he could not breathe or feel wet, or even cold. This concerned him, but he also felt like suddenly he could control the curious situation he was in.

Loki willed himself to rise to the surface of the deep water that may or may not actually be there. He felt himself rise in the space, but his surroundings didn't seem to change. He groaned out in anger and felt air leave his chest in small bubbles. It was then that Loki finally felt like he was in danger. Lost in the darkness, a continuum of space and all physics wrong. Now the air was starting to leave his body in full force, making Loki panic. He flailed his limbs out in a final attempt to reach the surface, but he only faded out of consciousness as the air left his lungs painlessly and curiously. The last thing he remembered was saying he was sorry.

Moments after he lost consciousness, apologizing to no one in particular, the universe, perhaps, he awoke. Startled, Loki awoke in a bright area. He doesn't know where he is, but the smell is familiar. The scent of bergamot and sweet nostalgia permeated the air around him, waking him bleary-eyed and dazed. Loki blinked his dry eyes and tried to look around, searching for the source of the scent. He feared that he had forgotten what, or whose scent it belonged to, causing him to search his mind desperately for the answer. The answer he feared would come too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Amarantine Wife**

He just realized he was still lying on the ground—the pristinely white ground—a holy ground almost. But the more he woke up, the more the surface beneath and the air around him changed. The ground became rougher, a rocky surface. The blinding bright white surroundings gave way to a more visible environment with trees covered in ivy and moss along a mountainous trail. Loki tried to get up, but he was stuck. He struggled to more his hands, but the were chained to the side of him, as were his feet and lefts tied to the rocks surrounding him. He glanced up and found a tree branch growing out over him. But the closer Loki stared at the moving tree branch, the more he realized that it wasn't a branch, but a looming viper.

Slowly, it lowered itself down the tree that was overhanging the rocky dungeon that imprisoned Loki. Its fangs were out, menacing at him. He struggled to get away from the viper, but it was no use. He was stuck indefinitely. Loki cried for help, but no one came. The snake finally came within bounds too close for Loki's comfort and tried to use his magick to get himself out of this improbable situation. But it was no use; his powers were gone here, just as they were in the depths of the watery darkness. Loki felt his heartbeat quicken—the vein throbbing in his neck as he struggled to get away made his fears rise.

Suddenly, the viper opened its jaws wide, honing in on Loki, letting its sour yellow venom drip from its fangs. The juice dropped on Loki's bare chest, burning his flesh. The scream that he bellowed shook the rocks and trees around him. The white-hot sensation burning through his soul as well as his flesh was pain unlike anything he had endured before. As the pain subsided enough for him to regain his thoughts, Loki struggled against his restraints, but was soon struck again with the venom that made him shake the earth.

Loki felt his consciousness fading from him again, but another single drop of the viper's venom cruelly brought his mind back to the fore, fully experiencing the pain that shattered the earth yet again. With each cry he uttered, he could feel the strength of his voice and body leave him. For what sin did he deserve this punishment? His mischief was never on this level of cruelty before; how could anyone ever think to do such a thing to another person?

"Loki?"

The sweetest voice he ever heard uttered his name fearfully from somewhere nearby. He could not open his eyes, for the pain had caused tears to form and cloak his vision. Loki inquired as to whose voice was calling, but as she came closer—as he was hoping that kind of voice would belong to—that familiar scent wafted towards him again stronger than ever. Somehow he knew whose scent that was, but it had been close to an eternity since he had seen her. Loki asked for her by name, raising his chained hands out as far as they could reach for her.

"Sigyn?" he breathed, anxious to touch her again.

He couldn't remember how he had come to get her, but he did know her well. She never touched him, but the scent came closer, stronger. He felt his eyelids close again as the pain returned. Another drop of piercing venom burned his flesh again—blocking out vision and all other senses but smell, he had to bellow again; somehow it helped him pass the noxious pain. The girl put her hand over his mouth, making him stop his yelling, but the pain still ripped through his body causing convulsions and exhaustion. His brow was hot and sweaty, while his muscles strained against his chains, but it was all for naught as they were bound by a powerful magick. Loki felt as if he were near death, if that was possible for an immortal. He felt comfort in her touch, even if it was just to cover his mouth. He could open his eyes again at last, and upon his first bleary sight after the pain passed, he saw a beautiful, petite, golden-haired angel of a woman staring back at him with intense blue eyes; so blue he thought they were fragments of the sky.

She was holding a mistletoe branch out in front of him, and instantly Loki felt guilt's strong pull in the pits of his stomach. He didn't understand what brought on these feeling, but his heart sank tremendously when she held it even closer to him, looking forlorn as if she didn't want to say anything to hurt him anymore than he was already hurting.

"…it was all because of you, Loki. You just had to do it…" she said sadly.

This confused Loki even more, but upon the next wave of pain, he squeezed his eyes shut and convulsed again, writhing and screaming in agony as the viper dropped more venom, electrocuting his body over and over. But as quickly as it came, the excruciating pain had left, and Loki found himself lying undressed in a very soft bed—suddenly transported again. He was blissfully away from the tortuous viper and he hoped he'd never have to go through that again. Loki sat up in the plush bed and looked around, tears still fat in his eyes, ready to leak. Even the pain in his chest still felt real, as if he had been straining his lungs all night long, and the sting of the venom was still very real.

Loki touched his chest gingerly, where the venom had landed before. It was still tender. He winced and withdrew his hand, cautiously moving off the soft and comforting bed to explore his new surroundings. The place felt oddly familiar, as did the young woman with the glorious scent, of which he could not find either. Realizing his state of undress, he sought out something to cover himself with. There were no clothes to be seen in the room, let alone his own…but what was he wearing last? He found that he could not remember anything about himself before he began experiencing these wild visions and encounters.

Returning to the bed he awoke in, he pulled the top sheet off and wrapped it around his waist as best as the material would allow. The wound in his chest still ached tremendously as he started wandering about the large golden room, wondering to whom it belonged. As he walked further into the room, he realized that this was a room of titanic proportions. Unlike in the depths of the ocean of darkness, which not felt like it was an eternity from this moment now, he could breathe and see rather well. In fact, his lungs were mending in their capacity and Loki no longer felt as hoarse as he did when he suddenly awoke from the viper nightmare… or was it a nightmare? But he could hear noises outside the doors of his large bedroom, concerning him, as he did not know where he was, or what these sounds could possibly be.

Suddenly, the floor and everything around him began to shake, confusing Loki once more. He braced himself against a pillar of gold in the middle of the room, waiting for whatever was to come. And with a loud, echoing _bang_, the golden doors to his chamber burst open and a monstrous green man appeared, barreling straight for Loki. Trying not to panic, Loki tried to use his magick again to avoid being flattened by the brute. He waved his hands and vanished from the path of the beast, who collided with the pillar, sending ceiling debris down to the floor. Loki reappeared, still managing to keep the dark green silken bed sheet wrapped about his waist, on the far side of the room away from the door. His chest ached again with the pain from the viper's venom after he used magick to transport himself.

Someone by the door yelled a command, and other yelled a warning as more large and burly men, mortals by the look of them, entered the golden chambers. One of them looked painfully familiar to Loki as he stalked forward with the most non-utilitarian hammer he's ever seen. The pain in his chest ached again as he looked upon the golden-haired man, wondering what was happening to him. There was another yell, and suddenly there was a new pain in Loki's chest; an arrow wound—right above his heart and going through his shoulder. Loki cried out again, feeling the warm blood rush out of his body. As he closed his eyes as he saw the men encroach around him. There was a flash of sickly green that swept in front of his face before he felt a sick crunch an even more pain. All noise had ceased, and the ground did not shake anymore.

Loki shook himself awake in bed, crying out, and gripping his chest where the arrow had pierced him… but there was no wound anymore. It was gone, as was the golden chambers and the mass of burly men that were determined to kill him. Maybe they succeeded and he _was_ dead after all. Nothing made sense to Loki anymore. At this point, he couldn't even remember who he was, or what he was doing before he got entangled in this cosmic mess.

"Thom?" the same sweet voice called to him from directly next to him.

It took a few moments for Loki's eyes to adjust, taking in this new space around him. He didn't know this place either.

"Whose there?" he whispered painfully, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"It's me… your wife. Did you have another nightmare?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Amarantine Wife**

_Thom? Who is Thom? Is that my name? _Loki asked himself, rubbing his temples. He didn't want to frighten the young woman. Looking around this new room, he noticed it was a soft blue color, with white gauzy curtains billowing in the breeze coming through the open window. But he still didn't know where he was, or even, who he was. What was her name again?

"Are you alright, Thom?" she asked again, moving closer as she touched his forehead.

"Your head is too warm, lie back down." She said, pushing his shoulders back gently.

But Loki did not want to lie back; he wanted to know where he was.

"Perhaps some water… dear?" he added for credibility. As soon as he said that, he realized he was naked yet again. But so was she, as he watched her pull back the airy sheets and leave the room. Trying not to panic again, Loki tried using his magick to move out of the bed. He waved his hands in a horizontal sweep—nothing. He didn't understand what was happening to him.

First, he goes through a series of alternate lives, slowly loosing his identity, focus, and all things he knows to be right. Something snapped in Loki; he needed to get out and go back. But he didn't know where to go, or even how to start; could he even do magic, or was that all an elaborate dream? Was waking up in this bed with this woman his reality? A part of him hoped that it was, or at least could be. But something deep inside him told him it wasn't meant to be true.

Soon enough, the young woman returns with his water, this time wearing a pale green silky robe. Loki's eye twitched; why was this woman so unbearably familiar to him?

"Will you be well enough to work today? You've been excited about this scene for months now, I hope you don't have to call out." She held out the glass to him, before scooting back under the covers.

Loki had no idea what she was talking about; but a clever thought came to him as he downed the glass of water.

"_Darling,"_ he began, "I had the most _dreadful_ dream last night. Could I tell you about it, and maybe you can help me make sense of things?" he asked sweetly, nudging closer to her in an attempt to inhale that glorious scent of hers.

She nodded her head in agreement and settled down to listen. Loki spoke low and softly to this young woman as long as she would listen, recalling every hazy detail and transition that he could remember, all the while pausing to inhale that tempting scent she carried. The woman seemed to listen to every word he spoke, occasionally shifting in the bed, but carefully watching him.

"And that's why I woke up yelling, because that pain was so real and it sent my body into shock." Loki finished, executing a perfect pout in her direction, hoping that anything would convince her to come a little closer.

"I don't know what to say, dear. These dreams could mean a bigger problem. Do you think, perhaps, you've overexerted yourself from doing all these movies back to back like this? It's just not healthy to put yourself through so much work; you'll act your real self right out!" she tapped his chest over his heart lightly at the end of her scolding to make the point clear.

But sadly, the sensation was like needles pressed onto his flesh, and he withdrew from her reach as a real panic arose in him. The young woman looked concerned as Loki reeled back from her.

"I'm sorry; I thought it was a dream. Are you really hurting still?" she asked quickly.

Loki nodded, remorseful of his actions and held out his hand in recompense. "No, I'm sorry," though he could not understand why he—the quick and clever god of mischief—felt the need to apologize to her, "but I don't know who I am anymore… I just know I want to be with you."

Loki didn't know where this sudden softness came from, because he did remember this particular emotion was not a common one for him to experience, not unless it was for…

His private contemplation was interrupted as the smiling woman leaned in closer, kissing his cheek and holding the back of his neck with her small hands. Feeling unsure, Loki turned his head towards her lips as she landed right on his. She smiled into his lips as if this were something normal that happened between them all the time.

"I hope you don't think you're still dreaming," she said confidently, holding his head close. Loki desperately wanted her to be real, to be her… but somehow he knew that Fate would not allow his happiness in this moment to last much longer. Regretfully, Loki accepted that he would not see her again, and that the darkness would envelope him and take him somewhere else to experience yet another bizarre and painful realm of existence. He kept waiting for her to be taken away from him… but nothing happened. Loki decided that he was safe for now, and decided to continue this blessed charade with this beautiful young woman. In fact, time did seem to slow down as he accepted his situation.

"Hey, you'll be late; you don't want to get on Branagh's bad side half-way through the job." She said suddenly, glancing at the long wooden clock on the wall.

"What?" Loki opened his eyes in confusion.

"Come on, I'll fix you a quick breakfast and take you over." She got up out of bed and walked out of the bedroom.

Loki didn't understand what she called "shooting", nor did he understand where he was going, but he was glad she was there to throw clothes at him and hasten him to get moving. Without her, Loki was sure he'd be lost and even more afraid. Upon arriving at the so-called 'studio', there were scores of people bustling about, and a small handful approached him and the young woman as they entered the curious, arena-like location. He had no idea what was to happen next…


	4. Chapter 4

To my American readers: _Thom_ is pronounced the same as _Tom._ (I just tried not to be as obvious when referring to our favorite man playing the horned villain.)

**The Amarantine Wife**

Upon arriving at the so-called studio, there were dozens of people to greet him the moment he stepped 'on set'. People were ushering him around, shoving things at him and generally overwhelming him. Loki looked around for the woman that was once by his side, but he could not find her. He began to panic and the people surrounding him noticed his distress, yet they kept ushering him to where he was required. The flock of people kept calling him by the same name that the woman with the heady scent did after he last woke up: _Thom._

Finally fed up with not knowing who this _Thom_ was, but also knowing that the name sounded wrong to him, he demanded that he be called by another name. The assistants, apparently having experienced this frustration before, agreed to address him differently. When one of them addressed him as _Loki_, it caught him off guard, but he felt relieved to hear something else besides _Thom._ The name felt natural and held an air of sentimentality, like an old song he hasn't heard in a long time.

"Ah, Loki's here. Fantastic, we've got your new suit here. We snugged it up in the places you mentioned, and let out the side seams so you can make those quick movements now." Said an unfamiliar woman as she came up to him. She pointed to a rolling rack with several garments hanging from it, where another young woman was fingering through the clothes, looking for something.

"Right. So how about you get to your trailer and try this on?" the woman asked. But Loki wasn't listening to her, he was staring intently on the garments in front of him, they looked frightfully familiar, but could not place where he knew them. Leather and metal for wearing into battle, it was right on the tip of his tongue when the beautiful young woman approached him again. Her hair flew out behind her as she turned to speak to him, with her glorious scent wafting towards him as she moved.

"Darling, I'm leaving now. Will you be alright?" she asked very plainly, breaking Loki's concentration on the garments.

"You're leaving?" he sounded like a child, even as he heard himself speak. The young woman registered his discomfort and gave him a pleading look, as if she didn't want to be in this strange place either. Suddenly there was a jubilant yell coming from behind where Loki was standing. Both the young woman and Loki jumped in surprise.

"_Val!_ How the hell are you?" called the boisterous voice.

He turned around to see a tall burly young man hastily approaching them, as the woman peered around Loki to better see who called. He was strikingly handsome, though no older or taller than Loki could be, wearing a long flowing red cape and equally flowing golden locks of hair that just reached his shoulders. As he approached where Loki and the woman were standing, his broad smile showed a perfect set of teeth that Loki instantly hated. He suddenly felt a brick drop in his stomach as he remembered loathing someone just as much as he did towards this new stranger now. Loki felt jealous and whipped his head around to look at the young woman, "_he won't take you from me" _thought Loki viciously. But his spirit sank even lower when he realized she was smiling kindly at this loathsome new stranger, opening her arms to embrace the blonde man briefly.

"My god, Val, when was the last time you stepped on set with this old coot?" he released her from the embrace and slapped Loki heartily on the shoulder. "It was last year, wasn't it? During the final days of shooting for _Thor?"_

It was then as if a lightning bolt sank through his skull, at the sound of that name. Loki closed his eyes and bent over slightly, clutching his forehead. The woman gasped and turned away from the blonde man to see what was wrong.

"You alright, mate?" queried the blonde man, leaning over slightly.

The young woman looked worried as she took hold of Loki's hands. "What's wrong, dear?"

Loki was shocked. This could not be real; that man could not be who he thought he was. And if he thought that man was _him,_ then he must be… no, he was being delusional. The puzzle pieces were scattered, and he needed some air. Loki straightened up to his full height. His blue eyes were cold as ice as he gazed at the blonde man standing in front of him. He turned to the young woman, who stood about a foot shorter than him, still looking terrified as if something bad had happened to him. Suddenly Loki felt relieved and light-hearted again, he knew she was true to him and not the blonde man between them. The dark, vicious feelings building up in his heart were dying down like cinders in a quenched fire.

"Sorry, I'm all right. Just a small headache, it's gone now." Loki put on his most convincing smile, caressing the young woman's right cheek as he said so.

"You sure you're still up for working today?" she asked again.

"Yes, darling."

With a small nod and an uneasy, returned smile, she stepped back and walked away from Loki among the small crowd of people. He watched he leave and turn out of sight before he mentally rejoined the crowd around him.

"…and we need to try on the jacket for it's last fitting before we go into scene three today. There's a lot of swinging involved and costume wants to get it right…" Said some unknown man.

"You up to today's scene, man? You still look a little pale." Said the concerned blonde man.

Loki's head spun quickly to face the man with the same ice-cold eyes. The movement seemed to unnerve the blonde man, whose face hardened a bit at Loki's sudden cold demeanor.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Loki said daringly, as he took the heavy leather jacket from the petit woman waiting anxiously nearby, and put it on.

"Okay, everybody! We've already got one in character now, let's get ready for scene three!" called the shorter, bald man as he clapped his hands twice.

The blonde man looked at Loki once up and down, thinking hard before cracking another smile, as if he's come to some sort of conclusion in his mind. "Alright, let's do this."

Loki was ushered into a room with mirrors and racks of all types of clothing. The anxious woman showed him what he was to wear before leaving the room in haste. He looked at the green sleeves of the tunic he was to put on first. It was a shock when he remembered that the sleeves were the same color of the bed sheets he woke up wrapped in just before the sickly green beast tried to kill him. He took off the clothes his young wife threw at him that morning and picked up the first layer of clothing, a thick cotton tunic dyed to the perfect emerald hue. He looked to the item placed behind the tunic, a black leather jacket with a lining similar to the tunic. It had bronze embroidery detailing along the edges and was very long, going down around mid-calf splitting dramatically down the sides. There were various leather and metal straps hanging from the rack as well as a breastplate with similar bronze detailing. There were leather trousers and study black boots to match standing beneath the rack, begging to be worn. Putting on the tousers was a feat not easily accomplished, but once achieved, was very satisfactory. As Loki assembled the rest of the warrior-like clothing on himself, he appreciated how it was an impressive attire, giving him a menacing look, accentuating all of his best features. The armor-plated jacket was heavy and glorious. Suddenly Loki could hear footsteps approaching his door, and frantically made one last check to his trousers before he was sure he was completely concealed. But he relaxed immediately as he smelled that magnificent scent again, quickly turning around.

"Don't you look dashing," said the beautiful young woman as she leaned up against the doorpost. He stood up straighter, now feeling more confident with himself from her compliment on his attire, even if it was fantastical.

"I thought you'd left." whispered Loki, grateful for her reappearance, stepping closer.

"I felt bad about the way I left, and I wanted to see you in your costume for once." Val said softly, smiling ear to ear at his new look.

"Please don't ever feel bad, you're too beautiful." He said, without restraining himself, completely filled with her ever-present, intoxicating scent. He closed the distance between them, listening to the mighty thud of each footfall inside the triumphant new boots. "What makes you smell so divine, my dear?" he asked, mere inches from her body. He brought his hand through her hair and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent as the golden locks wove through his fingers. He was even taller now with the boots as he stood next to her, wanting to keep her here a while.

She smiled up at him, secretly communicating with him. "Just a little secret I learned from the gods." She answered.

Loki's eyes flew open. "The gods?" he inquired, curious with her answer. She shook her head and laughed.

"Why Thom, did you forget so soon?"

That name. Loki was so sick of hearing it by now. A slow boil came to bubble somewhere deep in his chest. He had to prevent himself from outwardly showing it, so he wouldn't trouble her.

"Forget what, dear?" he asked, keeping his flame low.

"Our trip to Tønsberg, Norway! Remember when we met the crazy old lady in the apothecary who had a fit and started screaming and calling you the lord of mischief? Her husband had to console her and then finally sold me the 'ancient perfume'? How could you possibly forget _that_ holiday?" She looked a little disappointed at him for forgetting. "'_The tallest man with the bluest eyes and the blackest hair; Loki the god of mischief and bringer of Ragnarökk'_, remember? I teased you for weeks afterwards calling you that. So when you actually landed the role of Loki, it was like fate stepped in. …Rather hilarious actually."

Loki's eyes widened. But things still didn't make sense. He laughed half-heartedly, telling her he remembered now, but that he had to go soon. His blue eyes blazed as he walked through, determined to know more,

Once Loki arranged the chosen attire on his person, he looked into the mirror to study his reflection. His long black hair was just as long as the blonde man's hair, maybe a bit shorter; he was strong in build, but not overly so. The full-length mirror was almost too small to contain the tall reflection within it, clad in leather and light metal armor that made him feel proud and purposeful. A knock on the door disturbed Loki's self-evaluation, irritating him slightly. He was still thinking and didn't want anyone else to bother him and the woman. He hadn't fully looked at himself since the visions began so long ago… or were they that long ago? He kissed the woman on the cheek, bade her farewell and made his way past her through the door into the set. As he left the changing room, Loki thought of how it was possible he already knew and detested that blonde man.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Amarantine Wife**

It all made sense now. This Midgardian body he possessed was like his own, but not. It is his doppelgänger, his earthy double. And this woman, whose name was not Val, the object of all his love and desire, and the constant variable in all his visions, must be Sigyn's doppelgänger. That's why she looks and smells like his Vanir wife; it's because she is Sigyn! But Loki still burned with anger, that still didn't solve why he went through so many previous lives before—the lover, the writer, the soldier—could they have been previous reincarnations of himself in different periods of Midgard's history? Something rustled next to him, breaking him out of his inner monologue.

Loki's eyes flew open like a light being switched on. His chest and brow was coated in sweat as he leaned forward on his side of the bed, now dampened by his extreme body heat. It was still pitch dark outside the window, coating the room in an equally sticky darkness, all but for a small slit on light on the floor between the doorposts.

"_Sigyn,"_ he whispered automatically. Loki sniffed the air for her scent; she was not there.

He felt around her side of the bed, it was cold by her pillow and the area below, but as his hands drifted further down he touched something wet and viscous. A shiver went though his fingertips touching the stick, it went up through his arms and it dawned him what it was. His past-life experiences with this substance brought a swell of fright to his heart and Loki leaped out of his side of the bed and towards the light in the doorway. But as with anything that happens in the dark, Loki didn't see the shadow of an object on the floor in the path of his feet, and he tripped head long over his feet onto the floor.

"_DAMN-BLAST!"_ he swore in English and then a variation of such outrage in Norwegian and German as he picked himself up.

Loki reached the edge-lit door and groped for the knob to open it. It was locked.

"Darling, are you alright in there?" Loki called, frantically. A small noise, a sorrowful sobbing sound answered him.

"Please open the door, love."

A small click registered the door was open for him. Loki wasted no time turning the knob and opening the door. The light blinded him momentarily, but his eyes adjusted only to find what he feared, but at least she was still alive. Loki was at an absolute loss for words, as he crouched over his wife's small form, bending over next to the toilet seat, which had a bloody mess inside of it.

"We lost it, Thom… we lost the baby." The woman spoke softy, covering her face with bloodied fingers. Her voice was no longer that bright song Loki loved to listen to; it was choked by grief and pain.

Loki lifted her fragile form off the cold tile floor into his lap. Her joints creaked from being stiff for God knows however long she's been there, as she silently curled up into his chest. Loki was surprised when his own eyes were brimming with tears as well.

"What happened?" he asked softly, stroking the hair out of her face.

"I don't know how it happened; all day I felt fine. But when we got into bed tonight, I felt cramps, and I guess I started bleeding in my sleep because I woke up with it all over me, and my stomach was killing me… I," she couldn't say it. He didn't want her to say it; he already knew.

Loki exhaled languidly as she started weeping again in his lap; He held her tighter against his chest, kissing the top of her blonde head. Her thighs still coated in half-dried blood, and it was getting on his pajama pants, but he didn't care. Loki didn't want to know how long she'd been pregnant; he didn't even know. His heart burned to punish whatever forces there were that kept him there in this alternative world, torturing his dreams; he knew was not his home. He burned at whatever forces that could allow such a tragic loss as this to happen. His heart broke for this woman who lay shattered in his lap. He knew this wasn't right, not right at all, even by his once-twisted standards.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Amarantine Wife**

A week had passed since his wife's 'terrible night', as she's now calling it. Loki refuses, along with her, to identify what it actually is that happened. Her doctor, the useless woman that she is (in Loki's mind) told his Sigyn "these things happen". Which of course, did nothing to console her. She cries less now and sits in silence by herself more. She doesn't visit him when he goes into the studio to "shoot", and she doesn't speak to him unless he addresses her deliberately. Loki didn't like the way she was behaving, but then again, he couldn't tell her not to. He wanted her to come back to him; to come back to life—then it struck him again—the thoughts he put on hold while her ordeal panned out and plateaued. Loki didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was, but he thought he'd give it a try and wake Sigyn up.

_Tonight._ Loki decided in him mind, he would wake her up tonight.

"Sigyn." He whispered close to her ear, able to smell her divine scent the strongest here. She stirred, moving her head but her eyes did not open. He repeated her name, a little louder now. She only turned over, taking all the covers with her.

"_SIGYN!"_ Loki yelled, frustrated with this sad Midgardian host holding his Vanir bride.

She yelped and almost fell out of bed. His heart left his chest and lodged in his throat; afraid he'd actually hurt her.

"WHAT is wrong with you?" she looked furious, with her hair all in a mess about her sat up and threw a pillow at him. "It is _five_ in the morning! _Why_… why did you call me that?" her temper softened, and confusion grew.

Loki held the pillow she threw at him in front of his face in defense, as he tried with all his might not to force Sigyn to wake before too soon. He attempted to calm her by addressing her by those pet names couples sometimes used to each other.

"_Darling,_ do you remember our trip to Tønsberg, Norway?" he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"_For god's sake, WHY are we discussing this at FIVE in the morning?"_she chucked another small pillow deftly at Loki and crawled back under the warm covers, turning away from him. "What about?"

"Can't sleep," he lied quickly, "Remember what the old lady called me? Who she said I was?"

Of course she knew. She gave him no verbal answer, just turned her blonde, angry head and glared bullets at him. At this Loki quickly crawled to her side of the bed and draped his heavy torso across her hips, leaning an elbow on the bed next to her, propping his head up. She groaned into the pillow and pursed her lips together to prevent herself from giving him the satisfaction of a smile.

"It's true! It's all true." He hoped to shock her enough to remember on her own. She merely lifted a judgmental eyebrow and any trace of a smile vanished.

"Thom, it's mythology. And I'm going back to sleep."

"What did you think of me in my outfit yesterday? Didn't that look convincing enough? Think I would have scared that old Norwegian lady to death?" Loki spoke as he propped himself up to move his left leg across her torso, effectively straddling her in place.

"I hope you don't," she said, trying to push his huge thighs off her hips. "She had a right to be scared of your big ego getting all over the place." Somehow she pushed him off balance and he tumbled off to his side of the bed.

As instantly as he hit the bed again, he could feel it. The warmth in his arms and hands, the icy feeling next to his heart; the symbol of his magick, came flooding back to him. Loki knew what was possible now.

"My dear, what if I could prove it to you? If I could show you?" he offered, trying to hold back the anticipation and excitement in his voice, wriggling his long fingers in anticipation.

She turned around to glare at him one last time. "I. Am. Going. Back. To. Sleep."

Loki sat up immediately, crossed his fists and waved outwards with open palms. His blue eyes were bright, even in the semi-darkness of the early hours of the day. He smiled as the woman realized what he had done, watching her face contort with curiosity and horror.

They were both resting on the bed naked in an illusion he created, when she moved to get away from him. His icy eyes flashed even brighter in the familiar golden gleam of the room. Her pale skin looked divine wrapped in the emerald silk sheets she tried to cover herself with.

"Thomas, what is happening here?" she cried, her blood pressure elevating.

Loki's rage was bubbling to a boil, threatening to consume everything with his recently regained magick. "_My name is Loki_, never call me by that name again, Sigyn." She looked terrified.

"_Is this a dream?"_ she shrieked, looking for an exit.

"Yes! And you're _still_ living in it!" he bellowed, crawling on all fours towards her corner of the bed. Mystical wafts of dark blue smoke were materializing into the air the more frightened the woman became.

"Stop it, you're scaring me!" she cried, helpless in the corner. He stopped, his eyes pleading for her to wake up. Realizing this was getting him nowhere, Loki leaned up into a kneeling position in front of her and waved his arms once more, sending the illusion away, magicking clothes on them both once more. Val made a nervous noise and jumped out of bed, tripping over the fallen pillows and strewn sheets as she dashed for the hall. Loki kneeled there on the bed across from where she had been, defeated and tired. It was a lot of magick to be using at once after not having utilized it in some time. He felt rusty, old and tired. It was an unnerving experience for a god of immortal ability to feel like that. With a heavy heart, Loki accepted in his mind and soul that he was alone, and that Sigyn was never going to wake up, that he was doomed to live on Midgard with this frail version of his Vanir wife living out his misery, when suddenly he heard it.

Val shrieked from downstairs, several objects crashed to the floor with a harsh breaking noise, and her cry was echoing in his ears with fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Amarantine Wife**

Val shrieked from downstairs, several objects crashed to the floor with a harsh breaking noise, and her cry was echoing in his ears with fear. He launched himself off the bed with his long legs, almost tripping over the sheets by the bedroom door, and sprinted down the stairs after her.

"_Sigyn!"_ he gasped, slightly out of breath.

The first thing he saw was her body sprawled out on the kitchen floor. There were broken dishes on the floor, pieces were scattered in her mussed up hair, which was—to Loki's amazement—growing in length and turning from frizzy and mussed to wavy and glossy. Her hair was slightly more golden than it was yesterday, even in the sunlight. Her body convulsed a little, as if in pain and then she stopped still before turning on her side, as if she were suffering from a cramp. Terrified of the last event that left his wife incomplete, Loki rushed over to her, not caring if his bare feet stepped on bits of broken porcelain and glass. He touched her carefully, leaning over to hesitantly whisper her Vanir name. She stirred once more beneath him, her eyes finally opening. They were the most beautiful gems Loki had ever seen, and in this moment of seeing her unique aqua blue eyes again, he knew this was immortal wife after all.

"_My Sigyn!"_ Loki barely breathed as he slowly lifted her up off the floor and into his arms. She was finally here with him again, and he knew he was right all along about her. But he was still confused as to why it took her so much longer than him to "wake up".

"Oh, my Loki," She whispered in a breath, slowly regaining her composure. "We made it, I knew I had to follow you…"

"What do you mean, you followed me?" Loki hoped she had all the answers to the puzzles he could not complete.

"Yes, I followed you," she sighed, pulling pieces of porcelain from her fresh locks. "After I heard you had been lost with the Bifrost destruction, I asked the All Father to follow you, in what I assumed was death, but Odin assured me you were not dead, but on Midgard. So I begged him to send me as well—to be there for you so that you would not turn evil and destroy yet another realm. Odin agreed this was a wise plan and first put me into a deep sleep, then sent me to Midgard to be each of your companions there as well." She held up a small hand to caress his cheek.

"My companions?" Loki inquired, smiling as he realized that _she _was always there in his dreams.

"Yes. We have lived many lives here on Midgard, each time dying and reincarnating as someone else in another life. It's been difficult to always find you each time; you're quite the ladies man, you know. I had to fight to get you once or twice." She smiled secretly, obviously she knew more than Loki did.

Loki paused his thoughts to breathe once again. He remembered the anguish of losing a father's favor and becoming so hopeless that he let himself fall to depths unknown just to get away from the truth. He felt bad for Sigyn though, having to go through twice as much trouble, just for him.

"Did we actually lose a child, then?" Loki's sad eyes implored hers, still trying to understand.

"That lifetime has passed, but yes, we did." Sigyn responded sadly.

"But I still don't understand, Sigyn! _Why?!_"

"Because your father wanted it so." Sigyn looked away from Loki to wipe a tear away from her eyes. "There's always a purpose to the All Father's commands."

Loki sat in shock; Odin, All Father took their child away before it could even be born. How could he punish innocent Sigyn like that? Was it to make Loki suffer twice as much, and for what? His whole body burned with anger as he heard her words; he never knew Sigyn to tell a lie.

"Loki… are you angry with me for following you?" she asked softly, unsure of his answer.

Loki's heart ached in a way that he had never experienced before. "No my sweet," he pulled her into a tight embrace, inhaling her even stronger, heavenly scent. "I am so utterly relieved that you decided to follow me. If it weren't for you, my love, I'd be completely lost."

"We don't need Ragnarökk to happen again." She smiled, relieved.

Loki held her closer, his Sigyn was alive and he was himself again—all had been explained and he could breathe again, but he knew he had to go before the All Father. He had to settle this conundrum between them.

"What will happen now?" he asked "Are we bound to Midgard forever, or are we allowed to come home?" his face looked so desperate to her, it was something she had never seen before.

"I don't know, Loki." She feebly admitted, hiding her face with her hair.

They sat entwined with each other for what felt like hours, just holding each other after centuries apart. "I promise you Sigyn, our child won't have died for no reason. I will bring Ragnarökk because of it." Loki vowed. Sigyn shifted nervously, but did not object. "I'll stay with you, my prince." She whispered. "Forever."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Apologies for the haitus. Just and FYI: I listened to "Reunion" and "Sunset" by The XX whilst writing this little fling. Readers are encouraged to listen to it while reading, too!

**The Amarantine Wife**

Suddenly Loki felt very tired, and longed to lie down and sleep. It was still too early in the evening for him to be feeling this way.

"My darling Valkyrie, a spell of weariness has come upon me. I…" Loki tried to stand on his own but struggled to get up.

"Dear, let me help you." Said Sigyn, taking his arm.

They both stood up rather shakily, for Loki was exhausted and Sigyn had the equally exhausting experience of reuniting with ones true body, as she took him by the arm and led him slowly up the stairs to their past-life bed.

"What will become of this place, these 'people' we were supposed to be?" asked Loki as they reached the first landing in the L-shaped staircase.

"No one will ever know they existed." Replied Sigyn with a sigh.

"I missed your bright eyes, my darling." Offered Loki as they settle into the fluffy bed facing each other. "Why did I ever leave you?"

Sigyn just smiled kindly at Loki; he still doesn't know all of it.

***

The evening passed as the Asgardian prince and his Vanir wife slept comfortably on their mortal bed. The plum-orange sunlight was peaking through their western-facing windows, embracing the immortals with the day's last bit of warmth. Loki brushed the stray glossy, golden locks of hair off her face and leaned in to kiss her lips. They were as soft and as plump as he remembers them, even after centuries apart. She stirred next to him, stretching her arms and turning on her other side. Loki watched her body turn; wanting to remember everything they've experienced together, all over again.

Remembering how she felt ages ago brought delicious memories to Loki, whose hands were starting to wander. Sigyn was still wearing the mortal woman's clothing, _too simple and insignificant a garment than her body deserves_, thought Loki to himself. He cupped her bare shoulder with his left palm and ran his hand down the length of her arm to where her elbow and her hips rested together, continuing his path as far as his arm could reach. She eased into consciousness again from Loki's exploring, remembering how he would do this every morning in Asgard, a cenutry after their wedding, when they finally became comfortable with each other.

"My most splendid flower," he noticed she was awake finally.

"How long have we been asleep?" she asked, turning to face him again.

"Probably a day or two. Not sure." His black hair was falling around his face as he scooted closer to her.

"I love you, Loki." Sigyn confessed, planting a kiss on his lips.

Loki hummed with satisfaction, burning again to remember what she feels like. He waved his spare fist into an open palm, magicking their mortal clothes off. At the sensation of his magick, Sigyn opened her aqua blue eyes to glare playfully at Loki; he did this so often in their Asgardian home, she should have seen it coming. Loki responded with a wicked grin and returned to kissing her open mouth, and relishing the familiar taste.

As the last of the fading sunlight retreated, plunging the room into semi-darkness, Sigyn pushed Loki onto his back and aligned herself with him, kissing him and fingering through his raven locks. Resting her knees on either side of his hips, Sigyn massaged his upper chest, all while kissing her immortal husband. Being back together was a dream she didn't think would finally come true.

Feeling the need to take over, Loki held her by the sides and flipped them over. Sigyn giggled as her long golden hair spread across their pillows and over her neck and breasts, prompting Loki to lavish her neck with kisses. She arched her chest into his mouth as he sucked on her pert nipple, writhing beneath him as he teased her flesh. Sigyn held up his head between her small hands as she feverishly kissed him; making up for centuries lost between them. Loki feasted over her moans of delight, wrapped her legs around his waist, and rubbed himself against her warm, wet center.

"How long has it been, love?" Loki whispered dangerously into her ear before biting her earlobe. Sigyn merely moaned a reply of incoherent words.

Smiling villainously, Loki ceased his torture and crawled below. Lifting her knees to rest on his shoulders, Loki's tongue performed its own kind of magic on Sigyn. Delighted by the talents of his silver tongue, Sigyn arched her chest again, grabbing onto the sheets for dear life as she came hard, crying out under his spell.

"So soon?" Loki said, half-disappointed, half-completely proud of himself.

"Don't worry, love. There's plenty more where that came from." Sigyn panted against the pillow, regaining her composure.

She gestured the "come hither" for him to return to her level. Loki obeyed completely, pressing his warm chest against hers as he kissed her again. Replacing her knees at either side of his waist, Loki's hand felt his way into her entrance again, stroking and tweaking her clit in anticipation. Sigyn, unaware, gasped and clawed at his shoulders, her body begging him to satisfy her undying lust. She kissed him with a fire in her lips, biting his bottom lip and moaning her satisfaction as he slowly pushed inside.

"What has my lord missed the most?" whispered Sigyn, moving her hips to match his slow pace.

Loki's eyes were sealed shut and his head tilted back, but the open smile on his face truly displayed his state of bliss. "I have certainly missed your warmth…" he breathed. "Take me away, my flower."

Sigyn remembered their life in Asgard, a century after finally becoming comfortable with each other, and discovering how intimate they could be; she recalled what Loki meant with a blush spreading across her face. Taking the initiative, Sigyn planted her feet on the bed around him and gently pushed Loki vertical until they sat up between each other. Their legs made an M-shape around each other as Sigyn lowered herself onto Loki, gracefully arching into him. Loki wrapped his arms around her chest and buried his face into her neck, dropping kisses where he pleased.

She bobbed gently over his lap, tucking her fingers into his raven locks, holding him close. But as Loki could not satisfy his desire to have her at this pace, he laid back and pulled her on top of him, pushing back in hard. Sigyn splayed out over him, feeling his warm chest and propping herself up, matching the pace of his hips. Her grace was that of an acrobat's as she moved over him. Loki leaned forward to capture her lips with his, making their connection as close as possible. Her glorious hair was disarrayed around her head, making a halo of gold whenever the light caught it. Loki loved the effect, touching it in worship as if it were a deity in its own right.

"I have missed this the most, my flower," Loki confessed. "The moment when I become a lowly mortal, begging to worship you."

Sigyn smiled down at him, floating in for a kiss. They locked their lips as Loki's thrusts became quicker and frequent. Gasping in delight as his pace quickened, Sigyn moved her hips down to make them deeper, encouraging Loki's wandering hands to grasp hold of her lush thighs. She allowed him to take her over, pulling her underneath of him and pushing back in. The combination of her ever-present, intoxicating scent and her warm tightness devoured his self-control as he cried out his prayers for release. They reached their euphoria together in an unpracticed, yet sublime act of worship.

Loki brushed the offending golden locks of hair aside to gaze at her lovely, flushed face. He came down to press a thankful kiss against her plump lips, feeling her return the favor.

"I love you Sigyn." Whispered Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Amarantine Wife**

Loki has never loved before. He thought he loved his brother, as much as any brother would love his sibling, that is, until Loki felt betrayed by him and his father. The harsh truth of his origin—his everlasting pain—was a reminder of his father's deceit and his lack of belonging in this, or any other world. Even his mother, Frigga, the one person he did trust unreservedly, fell out of Loki's favor the moment she went to embrace Thor after his return from Midgard rather than embrace him after he slayed Laufey… his own blood father. It was all over; the charade of a happy family could no longer exist between them.

Even as Loki was to marry Sigyn, he did not love her immediately. It took them several decades after the wedding to reconcile their dislike for each other, which was really to be directed towards their parents for making the unwanted arrangement in the first place. But as both Loki and Sigyn were headstrong creatures at heart, this process of acceptance and irreplaceable shyness took longer.

But when Loki finally let Sigyn into his heart, when she was the only one left he could still trust completely, it was as if there was no other misfortune in his life he could remember. The emotions he had long since suppressed to become the monster he never wanted to be, rushed out and forward, centering in on her. Now, his happiness and his victories revolved around her, because she never did him any wrong. Everything he did now, he did for her, as if it was in his nature all along.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: okay, don't judge me; Inspiration Song of the Chapter: "Mirrors" by J.T.

**The Amarantine Wife**

"Sigyn, my dear, it's the Asgardian morning light—get up now," Loki whispered sweetly, placing delicate kisses on Sigyn's ear and neck to wake her up.

She shifted and stretched underneath the feather-light sheets, turning over and curling herself around Loki's warm body. The god smiled gently, happy to see it was really her—that she was still here with him. Their ordeal was still a strange one to Loki in which he planned to understand one way or another, even if it meant approaching Odin once more.

During their blissful slumber, Sigyn and Loki were translated back into Asgard by the will of Odin with the assistance of Heimdall. They hadn't noticed a thing, nor had they "moved" an inch from each other during their translation into the realm eternal, thus wondrously surprising Sigyn as she recognized the familiar golden morning light.

She leapt out of bed, practically weightless with joy that her labors had paid off. Her mission to bring Loki home was now complete. Sigyn ran to the large open window and stood staring out at the land among the gauzy, transparent silk curtains that did little to obstruct the sun from entering their chambers. She had grown to love the warmth of Asgard, and the man she married from there. Her aqua eyes scanned the Asgardian landscape, searching for her favorite place.

"Take me to the waterfall, Loki. I have missed it so…" she said softly as she located the end of the river next to the Golden Hall.

Loki looked out of the window in the direction Sigyn pointed to; he knew exactly where she wanted to go.

The journey to the edge of the river was a short one, as Loki's magick was even stronger since their return to Asgard. Sigyn's sheer gown was billowing in the wind from the cliffs and the water from the river was splashing up onto them. Loki's heart swelled at the sight of her, with her gown and blonde hair billowing about her, when she turned her bright aqua eyes upon him. She was so beautiful and perfect; and she saved his life for nothing in return but him.

Suddenly, a burst of yellow-orange pain spiked in Loki's forehead, causing his vision to blur. He gasped aloud as he thought, in his pain, he saw Sigyn fall backwards over the edge of the cliffs, but she was still standing before him as plain as day. His eyes widened as the pain ceased, but he felt beyond comfort. He reached out for her hand, to confirm she was still there—yes, she was still warm and very real. Sigyn smiled at him, completely oblivious to his sudden pain, but Loki just sighed in relief as he gripped her hand tighter.

"Shall we go, then?" Loki smiled weakly, hiding his fear.

"To the under cliffs!" she exclaimed. Sigyn held his hands as Loki magicked the pair down the edge of the cliff, pausing before the sheet of falling water to wrap his arms around his wife. Then they passed through the rushing water with ease to the other side of the wall of water into a cavity of the cliff rock. Loki set down Sigyn first, then himself. Her hair, despite having gone through a stream of water, remained gloriously golden, though her wet dress clung to her body like a second skin. Loki smiled at her devilishly as he savored the image, stepping close to her again. His own garments were wet and his tunic clung to his chest muscles. Sigyn stood on her bare tiptoes to kiss him, running her hands over his smooth, wet chest. Loki put the warning out of his mind as he kissed her underneath the waterfall, letting his hands find their place nestled in her wavy hair.

"Take us in there?" Sigyn asked, looking behind Loki to the wall of rushing water. He turned his head in the direction of the waterfall, smiling broadly at Sigyn as he looked back at her. And with a flash of golden light, the pair appeared inside the rushing waterfall. Sigyn giggled as the air around them was dry, but their environment was a wet, rushing curtain of blue energy. Loki's magick kept them dry and from being thrown down into the rocks below. Sigyn closed her eyes and brushed her nose against Loki's as she spoke, more to herself than to her husband.

"See, this was worth all the trouble." She smiled.

Loki remembered what she had done for him, and couldn't think of any way to equally repay her.

"You were always my Valkyrie." Loki whispered.

The rushing, blue curtain of water started to glisten as the sun shone on the waterfall, making the space around them look like blurred diamonds. Sigyn opened her eyes at the feeling of sudden warmth, looking around in wonder.

"Did you move the clouds too?" she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Maybe a bit…" Loki said, smiling slyly before capturing her lips with his.

The pair returned to top cliffs of the waterfall to experience the rushing beauty once more. Sigyn turned to Loki and laid her golden head softly against his chest. They were still wet from their excursion through the waterfall, but the Asgardian sunlight warmed them soon enough that Loki did not need to use his magick to dry them off.

Loki tried not to think of the sharp pain in his mind earlier, but suddenly felt the need to be honest with Sigyn. She, his betrothed, is of Vanir descent; something his father knew before agreeing with Iwaldi, her father, to marry them. But he was not sure if anyone but Odin and Frigga knew about his true parentage. His Frost Giant nature, the son of Laufey, the monster in every Asgardian bedtime story.

It sickened Loki to have to keep it secret from everyone.

"Sigyn…" Loki whispered, barely audible over the roar of the waterfall.

She leaned her head up to listen to him, making a small noise in her throat to encourage him to say more.

"I am… that is, do you… know?" It was painful letting go of the secret.

Sigyn looked at him, confused.

"Do you know about… me?" Loki held his right fist against his chest, struggling to get the words out.

"What are you talking about, Loki?"

"Who, no… what I really… am." He couldn't look at her anymore.

Sigyn raised a small hand and placed it against his cheek to turn his face to look at her again.

"I know what this is," she said softly, realizing now what he meant.

Loki's eyes widened at her words. _Did she really know?_

"Queen Frigga told me… it was sometime after you fell, and I was… ill with grief. I had lost you, and I couldn't understand why." Her aqua eyes connected with his own, making him stronger.

"It was then, when she told me of your true heritage. And I still begged the All Father to let me follow you."

Loki's face scrunched with agony, sad that she ever suffered because of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sigyn pushed her fingertips against his lips to silence him.

"It never made any difference to me where you came from, do you hear me?" Her face hardened by this. "You are _not_ a monster, and you still _have _a purpose." Her eyes filled with tears, but she did not weep. "I love you," she said slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You knew…" Loki breathed, relieved that she did not reject him even though she knew his secret.

"I knew." Sigyn whispered back.


End file.
